1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor speed monitoring and control systems and more particularly pertains to a new mixing drill with speed sensingwith multiple preset speeds for providing a display of drill motor speed while mixing for indicating the viscosity of drywall joint compound and plaster mixtures and providing a quick and easy method of mixing drywall compound to a specific consistency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of motor speed monitoring and control systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, motor speed monitoring and control systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art motor speed monitoring and control systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,223 Armstrong et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,587 Deremo et al; and monitoring of speed of rotation in well drilling U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,836 Hollbrook et al. Elements used in a novel combination in the mixing drill with speed sensing with multiple preset speeds are known prior art magnetic speed sensors in bicycle speedometer/odometers seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,063 Jones et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,563 Erisman; prior art actuation of a drill under control of a microcomputer seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,808 Griggs et al; and prior art transmitting information from the head of a drill rod in mining operations in U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,683 Stolarczyk.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new mixing drill with speed sensing with multiple preset speeds. The inventive device includes an electric drill, an on off switch, a detachable drill bit with vanes, a drill chuck with a magnetic marker, a magnetic sensor attached to the drill body, a drill speed counter, a motor controller, a keypad, a microcontroller and a digital LCD display for displaying drill target speed setting and alternatively displaying the actual speed to target speed ratio for indicating the viscosity of a mixture.
In these respects, the mixing drill with speed sensing with multiple preset speeds according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a display of drill motor speed while mixing for indicating the viscosity of drywall joint compound and plaster mixtures and providing a quick and easy method of mixing drywall compound to a specific consistency.